Catching up to the Girl that has moved on
by KuramaNaruGirl
Summary: When Riley is ignored by her family and friends over the triangle for Maya, she moves on. Will they notice that she has pulled away in time to save their relationship with her or is it far too late?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the fandom -only the plot, some places and some original characters that I use.**

 **P.S. I'm from England so some of the things related to America is pure guess work on how I think things -like travelling- are done in the US**

 **Prologue**

Riley's POV

Nothing has been the same since Texas. We have all tried to, I guess, to be normal with each other. I wonder if I was just being delusional into thinking that we can stay the same when I and Peaches love the same guy, but I would never have guessed that we would have changed so much in so little time. I hardly spend any time with Lucas, Maya, Farkle or anybody really. I was coping before with sharing with Maya, you know, Farkle, my parents, the rest of my family -I guess just everything. I wonder why I'm so shocked that it now includes my … whatever I have with Lucas. So I guess I can understand why Maya likes Lucas, but I don't understand why everybody is treating me like they are. Why are they treating me like I don't understand my feelings, why I feel like nobody takes my feelings into consideration and it's all about Maya's feelings -even for my parents- and I just can't take it. Maya is confused and hurt, and I feel like there's a fist around my heart that just keeps squeezing and it's not going away and I have no one to talk to as it's always about Maya's feelings too. I know her feelings are important too -but she has our friends to talk to, Katy, Shawn and my parents too. I just have my journal and it doesn't talk back or give me advice. I'm just so tired of being ignored because this is Maya's time and I have to pretend that I'm still Ditzy or Smiley Riley when all I want to do is just cry and scream for somebody's attention. We both love Lucas, yet I feel like I've had my time to talk about my feelings about him and now it's Maya's time. I just don't know if I'm being selfish or not for wanting somebody to talk to.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the fandom -only the plot, some places and some original characters that I use.**

 **P.S. I'm still in school, but I have no idea how to write a school scene so I'm just going to practice writing them for later chapters (if somebody could also tell me a typical American timetable and subjects it would be helpful -my school has always used 3 hour lessons instead of just 1 hour so I don't know what a normal timetable is like).**

 **Chapter 1**

Monday

Riley walked out of her bedroom to only Topanga and Auggie at the dinner table. "Hey Mum, where's Dad?" Riley asked whilst walking into the room. "He's at Maya's house, Shawn wanted his help on the Lucas situation for Maya as he's new to this. Speaking about leaving, I'm just going to drop Auggie at Ava's so I can help" Topanga replied as she put some oatmeal onto the table and picked up Auggie "I'll see you after school Riley" she said as walked out of the department with Auggie. Riley sat there shocked that her mother just walked out without looking at her.

'So, I guess I'm on my own again because of the triangle situation even though there are more than Maya's feelings that are being affected. Guess this is how it's gonna be for the next couple of month' Riley thought as she slowly eats her oatmeal before leaving to go on the subway. 'At least I get to spend some time with Lucas, but then he'll have to even it by doing the same with Maya so should I even spend time with him?' She thought as she walked towards the subway. When Riley got on the train she notices that nobody she knows is on the train. She walked to a spare seat and started listening to music as she went on social media. She found the usual messages, cute pictures of Yobi, some news articles, her friends having a sleepover, a cute picture of a celebrity cou- WAIT! Riley scrolled up to her friends having a sleepover without her! 'They didn't even talk about it around with. They look like they get on so well without me, Lucas and Maya looks so cute together -am I holding them back? Maybe I should distance myself from them ….. I think that if nothing changes today then maybe I should walk away. I can't tell whether or not I'm hoping for a change or not since both is going to hurt.' Riley notices that her stop is close wiped the tears before getting up and walking off without noticing somebody watching her. As Riley was walking she continued the debate within her head.

*Time Skip – After School*

'Well, at least my day is easy to describe' Riley thought as she pacing in a park 'woke up with my dad comforting Maya, mum then leaving me to comfort Maya, finding out my "best" friends had a sleepover without me, then be ignored by said friends unless Lucas was evening the score between me and Maya! What a fun day, especially after Dad's history lesson of following your heart directed at Maya despite knowing that my heart would be broken, thanks, Dad!' she thought as she collapsed onto the grass and just cried into her knees. Riley cried complementing about her friends and family until she felt somebody sit down next to her. Riley wiped her tears away and turned to the person now sitting next to her.

The first thing Riley noticed was the person's brown eyes which shown with understanding. Then, as she focused on the rest on the person she noticed that the person was a Latina girl which brunette hair that had red streaks, she had a similar build to the cheerleaders in her school and was wearing black yoga pants, a black loose crop top and a white track suit top and trainers. "Hello?" Riley's voice broke halfway through.

"Hey, my name is Val. What's your name?" the Latina girl asked. "Umm, Riley. Ah- what, I mean, not to be rude or anything -but what are you doing here?" Riley eventually got out nervously.

"Nothing. I saw you on the subway looking sad and now your crying in the middle of a park" Val replied while shifting so she is facing more towards Riley. "So, I was thinking of either letting you talk now or you can come with me, have a good time and then you can talk -but as you would only have about a minute to talk I suggest you go with option two." Val flashed a cheeky grin to Riley. "So which option are you gonna go for?"

"As I don't have that much of a choice, I guess option two?" Riley replied a little nervously, which disappeared when Val shot her a soft smile before standing up and offering a hand to Riley. Riley accepted the hand a stood up and then let go of the hand which Val used to put her hand on her back to steer Riley "Come on then, its this way."

 _ **Profile: Val**_

 _ **Latina, brown eyes, brunette with red streaks, 15 years old, 5 feet 7 inches, athletic build.**_

 **Hey guys, thanks her reading my story so far. I'm thinking that Val should be in a dance group that Riley joins however if anybody knows a different club Riley could join instead I'll welcome any ideas.**

 **Thank you amherendeen for reviewing my story and making my first review a great one. Also thanks to for following and/or favouriting my story (and even me!): Sarcasticqueen1104, in-love-with-a-doctor, zaradreyar, flowerspot, puja314, ReadingBAWSE, hypercrazyx3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the fandom -only the plot, some places and some original characters that I use.**

 **P.S. I'm British and I have had a lot of changes in my life recently, not all of them good so I', sorry I have not updated for a long time but I personally hate authors chapters so I didn't want to post one. But if I have a long absence again I will post something. I am really sorry guys but thank you for sticking with me and thank you for new people who have somehow found my story. I should have sorted everything that is sortable so expect more posts soon**

 **P.S.S. I have never danced before so I literally know nothing about this**

 **P.S.S.S. I'll be making changes in other chapters -but its just putting thoughts in italics and some grammar changes, so you don't have to read the changes. But you might want to reread it since it's been so long for some of you guys**

 **P.S.S.S.S. I'm not having this many P.S. on a chapter ever again hopefully, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Riley's POV

Val dragged me - _only because she's going slightly faster than me-_ to the other side of the park, down a couple of blocks before turning right into a street which we then walked down on.

"This is going to change your life, like, forever" Val turned to face me as she spoke with a grin. _With how much my life has changed I don't think I could cope with another change._

"Lots of things has changed for me in the past few months" I replied sardonically "what is one more change?" Val rolled her eyes at me with a smirk on her face

"Those were negative changes, this," Val said while stopping and spreading her arms out in front of a building with ' _Rose's Studio!'_ sign above the door and huge window "is an extremely positive change I can assure you!" Val practically shouted with a smirk in her tone before turning to me and noticing my unimpressed face.

"A dance studio?" Val just nodded "I can't dance" Val just laughed at me while literally dragging me in. _I really preferred her dragging me around when I was a least willing to go with her. I can't dance to save my life, or anybody else's physical safety -I just really need to mention that fact, preferably before she forces me to dance._ "You don't have to worry about that, we teach here too," Val said while yanking on my arm repeatedly before she managed to drag me with her through the studio's door. The first thing I noticed was that the room was very spacious, the next thing I noticed was a group of people around me and Val's age dressed similarly to her with sports bags near them in a pile. _Yay, I have just managed to make a complete fool of myself in front of total strangers. I wonder how else my life can get SSOO much better._ The last thought came out very sarcastically and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"What's with the shorty V?" a girl with green streaks in her hair yelled out to Val.

"Manners Hayden, this is Riley." Val said to Hayden and then moved to address the rest of the group "She was a bit upset today so I _invited_ her to hang out here to chill and to talk later" _Wow, that version almost sounds like I came here on my own free will. That's an amazing talent, I would ask her to teach me how to sound all innocent but who would I actually use that too? My reflection._

"You can't talk about manners if you've practically kidnapped the poor guy. I'm James, nice to meet you Riley" he put his hand out for me to shake which I did automatically. _I'm guessing this isn't too unusual for Val to practically kidnap someone, I think I'm officially worried about this girl now if no one is shocked._ James then started to point at various people who waved when being addressed "This is Heidi, GRant, Nick, Logan, Lily, Johnathan, Sarah, and Flip. You have been briefly introduced to Hayden and you Val."

"And I'm Rose" a feminine voice called out from a doorway from the right side of the room that must have opened sometime during the introduction. A woman in her late 20s, perhaps, with long blonde hair in similar clothes to the teenagers was leaning against the doorway. _I really like the clothes that they are wearing. I really should ask where they got them'_. "And who are you?" the woman, Rose, said directed at me.

"I'm Riley Matthews ma'am," I said with a nervous tinge in my voice while looking into her eyes. Rose smiled at me before addressing the dancers "Its practice time, not sit around and chat with each other time, so get into the studio." The teenagers went to pick up their respective bags and went through the studio's door, I turned around to make my way back to the park to hang out before I return home, I was stopped my Rose's voice.

"You know, you can come into the studio. You won't be dancing, but you can watch and talk to the guys when they aren't doing anything if you want to stay" Rose said to me, she seemed to be able to understand my emotions better than my family and friends could -if her eyes were filled with understanding with a hint of sadness.

I hesitated for a moment, before nodding and saying "I think I would like that". Me and Rose walked together to the studio.

 _And who knows, Val could prove to me that this is a positive change._


End file.
